Harry potter and the Dragon
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: Harry's body has been acting strange lately. Bones have been aching, muscles moving and strange things have been occurring. But he has no time to worry about that, he's about to face his biggest challenge to date. A mothering dragon! and he has to take one of the eggs she's guarding! Oneshot, could become a story, REVIEW!


As harry stood before the exit of the tent, ready to face his dragon, he couldn't help but feel something stirring inside of him. It wasn't the first time that he felt something strange happening to him, he'd felt different for quite some time and it was starting to become more of a nuisance than anything else.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night after feeling his muscles quivering and shaking as though he'd just completed a heavy work out, other times his fingers would crack as he went to reach for something and he'd have to crack his knuckles, much to Hermione's annoyance, to get them to stop. It hasn't just been his bones and muscles that have been reacting differently.

There was an incident several days ago during lunch when he had been reaching for a piece of chicken and another member of Gryffindor had been aiming for the same piece as he was, though he'd suspected that they were actually aiming for his hand, it hadn't been uncommon for disgruntled house members to attack him in different 'accidents' since his name had come from the goblet, as their fork had gone to dig into Harry's hand he, and the other members that had been watching, were amazed to see that the metal fork bent suddenly. The Grand Hall had come to an eerie silence because of the sudden sound of the metal bending from the force used on the fork and Harry's skin reflecting it. He'd gotten a few stares but had been able to, for the most part, breeze through it saying that his magic had been playing up lately. Being fourteen it wasn't uncommon for sudden magical growth spurts, or 'magic growth' as it was known, so it was somewhat forgotten. But the looks remained for a week.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent, wand at the ready, as key facts floated through his mind, curtesy of Hermione's late night dragon research. She was an amazing witch but she did tend to spend too much time in the library studying, he couldn't really complain because more often than not her knowledge of spells and other such things had come in handy during his repeated life or death adventures.

' _Dragons have thick scales and are naturally resistant to magic…_

' _The average dragon has enough strength to crash through a building with little effort…_

 _'Dragons are knowns to be extra dangerous when they're protecting their eggs and young…_

' _The flame of a dragon is strong enough to melt solid stone…_

Harry's mind quickly gave him the answers to those thoughts, which also happened to be the only real plan that he had, other than summoning his broom and flying away, leading the dragon away from the eggs until he had enough space between them to return for the egg and let the dragon handlers take control of the situation.

'Don't attack the dragon head on, it's a waste of magic and time. Make sure to keep some space between myself and the dragon's claws and tail. Get it away from the eggs, it'll be harder to get to the eggs if it's protecting them. Make sure you don't get hit by the fire.' He reminded himself.

'I really wish I had some kind of other plan' he mentally groaned.

As Harry took his first steps out into the arena he look right ahead, into the middle of the ring where the eggs were located, but didn't see the dragon anywhere.

The sound of something scraping along stone to his right caused Harry to shoot forward and to the left, just in time to avoid the Dragons first attack. It had tried to end the challenge early by attempting to bite Harry with its Jaws.

" _Quick work by Harry Potter. Seems like the Hungarian Horntail is more dangerous than the other three dragons we've seen today!_ " the announcer's voice echoed out.

Harry unleashed a quick trio bombarda's, aiming for the ground and stones around the Dragon hoping to buy a few moments so he could move away from the dragon.

With the boulders exploding so close to its head the Hungarian Horntail threw itself back to avoid the fragments of stone flying through the air, even though its scales are so thick that it wouldn't have any real effect but the sudden explosions and its mental state caused it to move.

" _Looks like Potter has a plan, let's see if it works out the way he wants it too._ "

Harry moved quickly from cover to cover hoping to avoid the Horntails sight.

Daring a look he saw that the Horntail was looking around for him. His movement dislodging a stone near his foot he picked it up and hurled it to the far side of the arena, hoping that the sound would attract the dragon to go and look over there while he came up with his next move.

The dragon took the bait.

"Accio" Harry quietly summoned his broom, it would take a few moments before it would arrive but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, he had to wait.

The Horntail seemingly sensing the sudden use of magic spun around and let out a torrent of flames that reached across the arena, barely having enough time to spin behind his cover Harry felt his pants leg catch fire.

" _Looks like MR. Potters quick thinking saved him, though the same can't be said for his pants. Hopefully this won't cost him points._ " Came the announcer's voice.

Harry was about to shout a reply when he saw his broom was closing in, thankfully the summoning charm was still active and the broom was heading right for him.

Deciding to risk it Harry threw himself out of cover and started running, his broom would fly to his left, between himself and the arena wall, avoiding the Horntails flames' and a swipe from its talons Harry was able to get a hand on his broom. He had focussed too much on his broom that he'd forgotten all about the Horntail's tail, which caught him off guard and sent him crashing into the arena's wall harshly.

The sound of his broom breaking was the sound of his plan crumbling away.

Shaking his head as he rose carefully to his feet Harry saw that the Hungarian Horntail had placed itself between him and the egg that he needed to obtain.

At the worst possible time his legs started to feel strange, he recognized the sensation, it had happened to him enough lately anyway, this time the sensation didn't just stay at his legs, though it had started there.

The sensation started to move throughout his body, covering all of him. Every joint and muscle.

He saw the Dragon was about to attack and knew that he was in no position to move and decided that he wouldn't try to focus on the strange sensation that was covering him but on the dragon itself. He looked and stared the dragon down.

Staring into its furious and dangerous eyes.

Something was welling up inside him but Harry never lost focus on the female Dragon in front of him.

" _Mr. Potter has stopped all attempts to retrieve the egg. Has he lost the will to fight, do you need to dragon tamers to step in Mr. Potter?_ " Came the voice of the Announcer.

Without losing eye contact with the dragon he shook his head, showing that he didn't need any help from anyone.

If anyone was close enough to see Harry's face they would first be drawn to his eyes, hidden behind his glasses. They had changed drastically, previously Harry's eyes were the first thing that people saw, after the scar on his forehead, the emerald greens put people off and made them think of the killing curse which, as rumours put it, were the result of him living through the attack made on him when he was three months old. They were the same colour as the curse that he had lived through.

But now those emerald eyes had changed to resemble gold, even though no one was close enough to see so. Slowly the change continued. His pupils changed into slits, altering his vision. Not wanting to lose eye contact with the Hungarian Horntail Harry slowly raised his hand and pulled off his glasses, letting them drop onto the ground. He was surprised that he was now able to see without his glasses, acting on gut feelings Harry took a step forward, it was unsteady because of the strange feeling throughout his body, he noted that he seemed to stand taller with the step and rose somewhat higher as he took another, he could feel his arms changing with his height as he took another step forward.

Harry's whole body suddenly grew heavy nearly forcing him to the ground, but he was able to keep himself somewhat upright, that was until his feet had started to change. His feet were strangely different they were defiantly longer than his shoes, which were quickly becoming too constricting. The sound of leather breaking and fabric tearing quickly followed giving him some reprieve from the pain. Suddenly finding it hard to move Harry fell onto his knees, forced to break eye contact with the dragon as his eyes flicked to the ground so he could catch himself.

Seeing that the human before it was no longer staring it down, and the strange feeling that came with it was gone, the Hungarian Horntail unleashed a powerful and sudden torrent of fire, which obscured Harry's form from view.

There were squeals and gasps rippling through the crowd, calls for the tamers to step in quickly overtook the crowed, wands were pulled from holsters, and people closed their eyes and looked away while comforting friends and loved ones that were nearby.

The other three Champions, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, who had been allowed to watch her fellow compotator, all gasped. Having thought that their younger champion would have some form of escape plan should something happen. Cedric's stomach fell to his feet, he'd never really known Harry but had always held respect for his fellow seeker. Viktor never really knew Harry, but had thought he was brave for facing the dragon and for going through with the tournament. Fleur was taking it worst of all, she had said nothing but bad things about her youngest opponent. She hadn't really known him but from what she had seen, after getting over the fact that he had become the fourth champion, a second for Hogwarts thus giving them another chance to win, she had seen that he was quite charming and she'd wanted to at least talk to him but had now lost that chance, she regretted every word that she'd said about him, at least the words after seeing him the first time as a fourth champion. She'd covered her mouth, trying to hold back the tears and dropped to her knees, Viktor took a deep breath to steel his nerves, placed a comforting hand on the French champions shoulder and started right ahead, it was disrespectful to look away from a warriors last moments, and Cedric was straining to keep himself from running to Harry's aid, he was a fellow seeker and member of Hogwarts, the only thing keeping him from running in there was a teacher holding him back. None of the three champions were used to seeing someone die, not so close to them and defiantly not someone that was in a position that they could have easily been in.

* * *

"Dragon Tamers get that dragon under control!" One of the officials shouted, snapping everyone to action.

" _NO!_ " that single word boomed out from the arena, stunning everyone.

Cedric and Viktor both stared at where Harry was, supposedly, burnt alive. Fleur snapped her head around and looked towards harry, everyone in the arena was now staring at Harry.

They watched as the Dragons flame died out and a figure remained on the melted stone floor of the arena.

This figure was easily six foot five, with black scales, golden talons, a long black tail and large wings jutting out from its shoulders.

Everyone was stunned at the young fourteen year old wizard, which defiantly looked nothing like he did moments before, standing before them all as a large beast, for lack of a better word.

" _THIS DRAGON IS MINE!_ " his powerful voice echoed throughout the arena, with such force that it screamed power and demanded respect. Upon hearing it, as one, everyone that had their wand out and was about to try and force the dragon to stop and let itself be restrained, lowered their wands or outright put them away.

Harry stared the Hungarian Horntail down, his eyes full of power and demanding obedience of the female.

It instantly knew that it was outmatched but, being the proud dragon that it was refused to bow down to another, another that easily showed that it was stronger than the mate whose eggs she was protecting, shot out a powerful stream of fire.

Acting on newly discovered instinct Harry unleashed his own powerful torrent of flame.

Where the Hungarian Horntail's flames were blue near its mouth than changed to regular flames Harry's were different. His flame was pure white. It was more powerful than anything that any of the dragon tamers had seen, Harry's first fire, as dragon tamers labelled a hatchlings first bout of fire, was pure and powerful, easily overwhelming the elder Horntail's flames.

The powerful battle between the flames of Harry and the Horntail seemed to last forever. Everyone was stunned at the display of raw power.

Harry Potter, the youngest of all the tri-wizard champions, currently in a fire match between a fully grown Hungarian Horntail that was not moments before roasting him alive. No one knew what to do or say. The reporters that were present made no move to photograph or write anything down, because they feared if they did they would miss something important and would never get to see it again. The students that had been against Harry ever since his name came from the goblet, even those who were against him before that, were frozen in shock, if he had that much power, enough to face a dragon and seemingly match it as an equal, then what hope did they have if they were to get on his bad side as they currently were.

Harry's friends were shocked, but not frightened, the sudden amount of overwhelming power that he always seemed to have, the aura of power that comforted them while striking fear in their opponents, the confidence that he had in face of danger. Everything seemed to fall into place with what they were seeing. Harry was always full of surprises, what was one more to them?

Everyone that knew of Harry, but did not actually attend the school didn't know what to make of the young boy that they were watching. No one had ever been recorded to be able to transform into a dragon, or even a hybrid of one as they were seeing. It was strange, overwhelming and powerful, something that they were not used to seeing but, more than half, were planning how to make use of this new information.

Harry's professors were concerned on multiple levels, many were concerned for their charge's new found powers, the greasy potions professor sneering at the boastful, foolhardy, arrogant, pompous student, which was just like his father, concerned more with what he would have to do now that people were watching the boy do. He was concerned with what he would have to say to his 'master' and what he would be commanded to do. The charms professor was amazed at what he was seeing, his mind reeling about talking to the young man about his new found power. Maybe there was a spell that he had used?

The one that was most concerned with the young Potter was his head of house, transfigurations professor and fellow animagus, Professor McGonagall. She knew right away what she was seeing and remembered another member of the Potter house that became an animagus whilst they were at school, she was thinking about all the times that she had seen the young boy- no. Young man. Where she had seen the young man and when he could have started studying the process of becoming an animagus, it was something that a rare few attempted and even rarer succeeded, though none that she knew about had ever become a dragon or magical animagus! There have been recorded witches and wizards that had multiple forms but they were only a handful. What she was seeing was impossible, especially form so young to have a form so powerful.

Another member of the crowed had mixed emotions at what he was seeing. His mind had been warped from all the positions that he controlled, all the battles, both with magic and without, political and straightforward, through all the ages, all the years. But most of all because of one ritual that he had done for the greater good. He was concerned that should the young boy, who the entire magical world's future rested on, fall to the power that he controlled everything that he had done would fall apart and he would suffer the most, but should the young boy react the way that he had in the past then he could mould the boy to showing him how he had obtained his power. That was something that he could use for the greater good, for the betterment of all magical Brittan.

The Black dragon hybrid form Harry potter knew his flames were starting to weaken, this was the first time that he'd been in this new form, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer using the flames, the transformation that he was in was hardly complete. He wasn't in the perfect balance with whatever power he had tapped into and it was starting to show, at least to him. He had to overpower the Hungarian Horntail and soon otherwise he didn't know if he'd survive.

* * *

Fortunately for Harry the Hungarian Horntail was the first to weaken considerably and he was able to completely force her into submission.

Cutting off his flames, and ignoring the blisters on his lips, and in his mouth, from the flames, Harry started walking forwards.

The Horntail dropped her head and looked away while trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Its tail was completely on the ground, as were its wings, which were spread out showing that she had no plans on moving lest the one that overpowered her attempt to kill her. She had lowered all her defences and moved to the side enough for Harry to have access to her eggs, something that no mother dragon would ever do, or so the dragon tamers thought.

Without any form of indication, other than his gut feeling and new instincts, Harry knew that she would let him destroy all her eggs and mate with her, forcefully if he wanted. But he just walked forward knelt down and removed the golden egg from the nest then stood up, looking at the head of the horntail he placed a clawed hand on her body. He could feel her tensing up, fearfully waiting for him to kill her. Smirking somewhat Harry just ran his hand along her body as he walked towards her head, once he was close enough he just stood by her head and stroked her neck, showing that he wasn't going to attack her any more.

"It's ok, I will not harm you or your young." He promised.

The Horntail looked at him with one eye and a look that seemed to show gratitude and sorrow. It was something that Harry had seen before, when he had rescued Ginny Weasly during his second year and when he had freed his godfather, Sirius Black, they both looked at him the same way, though for different reasons.

Harry didn't know what he had expected when he'd uttered those words to the mothering dragon, but what came next was not what he had expected.

But the sudden powerful drain of his magic being pulled into the mothering dragon was something that he had never thought would happen, though with his luck he shouldn't have thought it an impossibility.

Everyone watched, their eyes having been glued to Harry's performance, were now glued to what they were seeing, as the physical connection between Harry and the dragon, his hand on her neck, started to glow a bright and regal gold. Within seconds Harry felt weak. Weaker than he had ever felt before, even weaker than he had felt whilst living with his abusive aunt and uncle after he'd been unable to get anything to eat for half a week, weaker than he'd felt whilst the Dementor's had attempted to suck out his soul. This was a new level of weak that he'd never experienced before.

He felt cold, pain, fury, sorrow, despair, loss, scared, happy, rage, joy and a combination of emotions that he'd never come across. It was as though he was experiencing the world as a newborn child, being thrown into a world that wasn't ready for it and he was still trying to find his feet.

All he could see and feel…was darkness, emptiness. He was alone.

No one wanted him.

He was no one.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

Hated.

Forgotten.

He was…

Nothing.

He wanted to die, but didn't because it would inconvenience someone. So he lived just so someone didn't have to bury him.

Harry fell to his knees, his hand no longer touching the dragon. He'd dropped the egg, it wasn't important anymore. Nothing was. He had no more magic, he was less than a squib, less than a muggle. He was nothing. He had nothing. And he never would.

Then he felt it. A hand touching his shoulder.

He looked up, into the most beautiful pair of amber eyes that he'd ever seen.

They looked as if they were alive, the colour dancing within those eyes, eyes full of compassion, love, peace. Eyes that looked into…through his own and stared at his soul. He could feel the hand slide across his black scales, it was amusing to think that he hadn't noticed that he had scales now but did so without shock, and touched his cheek it was warm and comforting, it promised everything that he had ever wanted. Harry touched the hand, gently as though it wasn't there, as though it was so fragile that a single breath would shatter the connection. When he realized that the hand wasn't leaving him he grasped it softly but securely and uttered one word.

"Amara"

It was barely a whisper but the eyes that he was staring into smiled at him.

"Yes my Drako Vasilia" the voice was weak, as though it hadn't been used for so long.

The eyes closed and Harry's head touched another. Then as the connection was lost Harry's eyes flew open with fright.

"Do not worry Drako Vasilia, I am here. For we are now one, I shall never leave you." The voice said.

"Nor I you, my Drako Vasilissa."

Harry's eyes started to take in more of the voices appearance. It was draconian, but that was to be expected as she was in a similar form as he was in, but what he could make out was roughly the same age as he was, though she was slightly shorter than he was. Her face was perfect, other than the scales and other draconic features.

Some form of common sense kicked in and Harry looked down for the egg that he had to retrieve. Picking it up Harry saw the stares that he was getting, from everyone, it was somewhat overwhelming, and it was starting to make him nervous but a small squeeze of his hand from Amara comforted him greatly. Taking a breath Harry squeezed her hand softly and the pair walked out of the arena.


End file.
